


Music (Mandy)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [4]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy discusses the music of nature with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music (Mandy)

“Come on, Evie, pleeeease.” Mandy leaned against the doorframe of her best friend’s bedroom. “I want to go outside.”

“Then go outside,” said Evie. “I’m busy.”

“But mum said that I can’t go outside without someone to keep me safe,” said Mandy. She pouted and tried to do puppy-dog eyes.

“Okay, just let me finish doing my hair,” said Evie. She twisted her red-brown hair into a bun, then let it go with a frown.

“Your hair looks fine, let’s just go,” said Mandy.

“No it doesn’t. What if I meet someone?” asked Evie. She picked her brush up again, but Mandy took it out of her hand.

“Like who?” asked Mandy. “And why are you so worried about your appearance all of a sudden? You look beautiful.”

“You know, the vampires,” said Evie. “The Buttergoods are all vampires. Mum said so.”

“Sure,” said Mandy with a snort, and tugged a little too hard on Evie’s hair.

“Ow,” said Evie. “You’ll meet someone one day.”

“Who says I need someone?” asked Mandy. “My kind doesn’t exactly have the best track record with guys.”

“Neither does your mother’s, and look at her,” said Evie.

“But I like guys,” said Mandy. “Pass me a hairband.” She took the hairband from her friend, then tied off the braid. “There, your hair’s done, now can we go outside?”

“Sure,” said Evie. She got up, looking at herself in the mirror. “That looks great. Thanks, Mandy.”

“Don’t thank me, thank my mama,” said Mandy. “She’s the one who I got my nervous tic from. Now, let’s go.” She tugged on Evie’s hand, and Evie laughed and followed her through the bunker and outside.

“Okay, hold on, I’ve got this,” said Evie once the door had closed behind them. She closed her eyes, gathering magic in her hands. Then, she threw her arms out and a golden force field flickered into place around the bunker. 

“Is that still hard for you?” asked Mandy.

“No, it’s getting easier,” said Evie. “This is my max radius so far, though.”

“Better than me,” said Mandy. She walked to the ladder, then climbed up on top of the bunker. The wind blew her hair back away from her face, and the scent of the ocean was delicious.

“Why do you like coming out here so much, anyway?” asked Evie, hauling herself up to sit beside her friend.

“Can’t you hear it?” asked Mandy.

“Hear what?” asked Evie. “The sounds of the wildlife?”

“No,” said Mandy. “The ocean. It’s calling me.” She sat down, head turned out to the endless gleaming blue of the ocean. She closed her eyes to listen better.

“What does it sound like?” asked Evie. “Like a song?”

“Yes.” Mandy opened her brown eyes and turned to look at her friend. “So, can you hear it?”

“No,” said Evie. “But I know about magical music. Mum hums one song a lot, and mother can play one. It might be the same one, come to think of it.”

“I don’t think this is like that,” said Mandy. “It’s like…” She hummed, knowing even as she did so that she couldn’t possibly do the song justice. She was a selkie, after all, not a siren.

“You really are part siren,” said Evie, blushing as she looked away. “I’m straight, and even I wanted to kiss you. Maybe don’t hum, it’ll draw attention.”

“Oh.” Mandy looked down, her hands going to her hair to braid. “Sorry.”

“I wish I could hear the music of the ocean, though,” said Evie. “It sounds beautiful.”

“Normal people can hear music in the ocean too,” said Mandy. “In the waves and the gulls.”

“I can hear the music of the land,” said Evie.

“Really?” asked Mandy, her hands leaving her hair. “The normal stuff or something magical?”

“I don’t know,” said Evie. “It’s like the Song of Aideen.”

“Yeah, because you can leave the bunker,” said Mandy, and sighed. “I wish mum’s enemies weren’t so powerful.”

“One day you’ll be able to leave,” said Evie.

“Well, I guess at least I’m not going to leave to chase after some vampire,” said Mandy, and laughed. “Which one is he, anyway? Please don’t tell me it’s Junior.”

“Oh, hell no,” said Evie, and laughed. She laid back on her elbows, looking up at the clouds. “Bobby.”

“Figures,” said Mandy. “You would go after the kind and sweet and gentle one.”

“Well then, who do you like?” asked Evie. “I know you were fawning over Walter Goldspur.”

“What? N-no.” Mandy blushed, and her friend laughed at her. Even in her embarrassment, she couldn’t help but notice that her friend’s laugh was musical.


End file.
